dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Alice in Wonderland (TV series)
Alice in Wonderland is a Kuboian children's Kantasy series based off the 1865 novel, by . The series was produced by Meifahrn-based studio Tynee Island Television. It is considered the second ever Kantasy cartoon, after The Incredible World of Riddles. The series ran in 1992, with a single series consisting of eighteen episodes. Although the show initial received low ratings, it received more attention when it was reran on Nick Jr. Kuboia from April 1997 to December 2004. Despite the fact that the show is branded as a show for toddlers and young children in Kuboia, it is branded as a show for older girls in most international markets. Premise In the pilot episode, Alice wakes up from a nap in the middle of the fantasy world she once thought was a dream. After waking, she is greeted by the White Rabbit, who claims that Alice can only return home if she gets rid of the Queen of Hearts, who has gone mad and arrested most of the White Rabbit's friends. With her new companions, Mixxi the Monkey and Fly the Firefly (who appears to have an affiliation with the White Rabbit), Alice reluctantly agrees to dethrone the queen, rescue Wonderland, and return back to her own world. In the show, Alice is equipped with a sceptre, which has the ability to use magic. However, it occasionally has unpredictable and unexpected results, and is capable of wearing out temporarily if overused. If Alice concentrates enough, she can use her sceptre to unleash a beam of electricity, which is capable of ripping enemies in half. Alice can also transform her sceptre into different objects via telekinesis, including a sword, rocket launcher and grappling hook. Although the show is narrated and written to a preschool level, most episodes are fairly dramatic and/or action-packed, and the series has a lot of fantasy violence. Alice and the Queen of Hearts are the only recurring human characters - everybody else is a talking animal or anthropomorphic object. Although all the animals are clothed, the male animals usually have a visible bellybutton and nipples (as most of them only wear shorts and a sleeveless waistcoat). Characters : Main article: List of Alice in Wonderland (TV series) characters Alice in Wonderland has a total of six main characters. Alice Alice (voiced by Esther Redbarron) is a seven year-old girl, and the show's main protagonist. She has returned to the fantasy world she once thought was imaginary in order to dethrone the corrupt Queen of Hearts. Alice's personality traits in the show are generally similar to her traits in the original novel, though here, she is usually tough and angry. The White Rabbit The White Rabbit (voiced by Roy Bradbroune) is a freedom fighter, who wants to dethrone the Queen of Hearts in favour of a better monarchy (which contrasts his personality in the original novel). The Queen of Hearts The Queen of Hearts is the show’s main antagonist, who abuses her powers, and enjoys arresting people for little to no reason. Although she is depicted as a "main" character, she does not actually have much screen time, as she usually hires other villians to do her work for her. Mixxi the Monkey Mixxi the Monkey (voiced by Charlie Karma) is a show-exclusive character, who acts as Alice's sidekick. He enjoys singing and occasionally speaks in rhyme, however, he is extremely cowardly, and usually runs or hides behind Alice rather than fighting when they get attacked. Mixxi has strong romantic feelings for Alice, and enjoys looking up her dress when he gets the opportunity, but the White Rabbit believes that he is just curious and unaware of physical boundaries. Fly the Firefly Fly the Firefly is another show-exclusive character. She acts as Alice's guide through Wonderland, but sometimes confuses Alice due to the fact that she cannot talk (though she can make noises). Sticks the Skeleton Sticks the Skeleton (voiced by Roy Bradbroune) is the Queen of Hearts' simple-minded, clumsy servant. Like Mixxi and Fly, he is exclusive to the show. Despite serving the vile queen, he is not mean at heart, and is simply doing his job. He is generally polite and friendly, and has no opposition for the heroes, sometimes even helping them secretly behind the queen's back. Development The first episode was produced in early 1990. The rest of the episodes were produced over the next two years. According to TBA, Mixxi the Monkey and Fly the Firefly were created in fear that only having one protagonist "doing all the action" would be boring. Reception Critical reception During its initial airing, Alice in Wonderland was panned in reviews, with critics negatively comparing it to . Some also noted that the show does not appear to follow the continuity of the original novel. Many have criticised the show for introducing elements that they consider out of place, like the introduction of a group of freedom fighters guided by the White Rabbit, the use of monstrous creatures as villians, and Alice using a sceptre to fight villains. However, in more recent years, the show has started to receive some praise. Critics have appreciated the animation, which is considered better than most cartoons at the time. Some also consider it to be a better follow-up than , with an overall better executed premise. On internet database website IMDB, the show has an average rating of 5.9 out of 10. Controversy The show raised a few eyebrows during its syndication in the 1990s and early 2000s, due to the strange romantic relationship between Alice, a seven-year old human girl, and Mixxi the Monkey, with several accusing of the show of promoting and encouraging bestiality. This is especially noticeable in the seventeenth episode, "The Great Escape", in which Alice and Mixxi make out with each other. Episodes International broadcasts Kuboia * Syndication on Lokalnet franchises (1992-present) * Nick Jr. Kuboia (1997-2004) * KT (2004-2008) * Boomerang (2004-2013) * Kantasia (2018-present) Central and Eastern Europe * Fox Kids Play (2003-2005) * Jetix Play (2005-2010) Circlia * Cartoonito (2005-present) El Kadsre * Banushen Television (1993-1994) * Warptoons Network (20??-present) Eruowood * ERPT 1 (1993-1995) * Syndication on EPN and Fox Eruowood affiliates (1997-present) France * M6 (1994-2006) * Boomerang (2005-2013) Israel * Fox Kids (2001-2005) * Jetix (2005-2009) * Disney Channel (2009-2011) Italy * Italia 1 (1995-1999) * K2 (2003-2009) * Boomerang (2005-2013) Latin America * Tooncast (2008-present) Middle East * Spacetoon (2000-2013) * Boomerang (2005-2012) * MBC3 (2013-present) Poland * Fox Kids Play (2003-2005) * Jetix Play (2005-2010) * Playhouse Disney (2010-2011) Russia * Fox Kids (1999-2005) * Jetix (2005-2010) * Disney Channel (2010-2011) Stevia * Minimax (1994-1997) United El Kadsreian Nations * Boomerang (2018-present) United Kingdom * CBBC (1994-2005) * Boomerang (2004-2013) * Pop Girl (2007-2015) United States * Fox Kids (1994-2002) * Jetix (2004-2009) In other media Charlie Karma reprised her role as Mixxi the Monkey several times from 1997 to 2004 as a continuity announcer when the show was aired on Nick Jr. Kuboia. In 2004, Esther Barron, Charlie Karma and Roy Bradbroune reprised their roles as Alice, Mixxi, the White Rabbit and Sticks for advertisements for the Kuboian amusement park King Buster's Carnival. Category:Kuboia Category:1992 Category:1990s Category:TV series Category:Television series Category:TV shows Category:Fictional TV shows Category:Fictional television series Category:Television shows Category:Fictional television shows Category:Animated series Category:Fictional animated series Category:1992 animated series Category:Kantasy Category:1992 Kuboian television series debuts Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:1992 Kuboian television series endings